


Spandex and Vinyl

by Jessi



Series: Teen Angel 'verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Bunker Fic, Cas and Charlie are BFFs, Cas gives no fucks about gender roles, Cas in lace panties, Cas is a surprise, Charlie is Rogue, Cosplay, Dean is Batman, Fallen Castiel, Implied Sexual Content, Sam is Thor, Spandex, Teen Angel 'verse, and bond while listening to the Spice Girls, everybody loves Firefly, that he borrowed from Dean, vinyl catsuits, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi/pseuds/Jessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Angel ‘verse 30 Day OTP Challenge: Cosplaying</p><p>Later as they lay in bed, shredded synthetic fabrics strewn all over the bedroom, both men sweaty and only wearing matching post-coital glows, Dean has a thought.</p><p>“Angel, if I hadn’t gone as Batman, had maybe gone as Han Solo instead, cause I did think about it, what would you have worn then?”</p><p>Cas takes a minute to think, absentmindedly running his fingers up and down Dean’s back as they lay facing each other like parenthesis. He comes up with his answer, and looks Dean straight in the eye, like always. </p><p>“I think I probably would have gone as Princess Leia.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Dean asks with a wicked grin, “Which costume?”</p><p>“The gold slave bikini.” Cas answers in a monotone, though he buries his face in Dean’s chest to try and hide his grin.</p><p>Dean grabs him, flips him on his back, and climbs on top, ready for round two. There’s a devious glint in his green eyes, “Oh, we are so doing this again next year!” He exclaims before stealing Cas' mouth for a sloppy kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spandex and Vinyl

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are written for fans and brokenhearted queers with _needs_ so no you may not teach them in your class. I didn't go to college and neither will my fics. We're keepin' it real.

Dean ends up calling Charlie back as soon as he and Cas return from what he’s taken to fondly calling in his head their “sex marathon weekend”.

He doesn’t even wait to ask Sam or Cas, just tells Charlie when she answers that they’re in, and asks for all the important details, where the convention will be, when, what to bring, and what to wear. At which point, Charlie explains cosplay to him.

“ _Cosplay?_ ” Dean asks. “Sounds dirty.” he laughs at his own joke.

Charlie ignores him, “Yeah, it’s way cool. People dress up as their favorite superhero, or characters from anime, or whatever. It’s super fun.

The only anime Dean has ever watched is hentai, and he doesn’t especially want to show up in his birthday suit, or you know, some elaborate tentacle monster costume ( _and no, he doesn’t want to talk about that_ ). But that other possibility Charlie mentioned...he likes it. And growing up the way he and Sam did, Halloween costumes weren't exactly part of it, so dressing up, as a superhero, Dean is freakin’ psyched. 

“Superhero, huh? So I could be Batman?”

“You could totally be Batman...or you could be Robin, and _Cas_ could be Batman.” 

He can practically hear Charlie wink and smirk over the phone.

“Really funny, Bradbury. Who are you going as?”

“Ah, ah, ah, it’s a surprise, you’ll find out when we go, just like everyone else.”

“You’re no fun, but I’ve got to go track down the best Batman costume in Kansas, so we’ll see you Thursday, right?”

“Make it tomorrow. I miss you guys, I’ll come early and we can hang out. Marathon Firefly and Serenity, get a ton of Chinese food, sound good?”

“Sounds awesome.”

After Dean hangs up he searches the bunker to find his brother and boyfriend. They’re in the library, of-fucking-course, geeking out over some ancient dusty volume, voices excited.

“Dean! Check this out, Cas and I think we’ve found a way to get the angels back into heaven.”

Dean feels his heart stop.

Cas speaks up, “The other angels, obviously, I’m staying here, with you.” 

He gives Dean a look like a lovesick puppy, and Dean feels his heart start to beat again.

Dean walks up behind Cas and starts rubbing his shoulders through yet another black band t-shirt, this time for the Runaways. He bends and places a gentle kiss behind Cas’ ear, and relishes the way the fallen angel shivers at the touch.

“Awesome. And you can totally tell me all about it later,” he tells his brother, “right now, I’ve got my own exciting news to share!”

Cas turns in his chair to look up at Dean, and sneaks a kiss to Dean’s tummy once he’s facing him. Sam scrunches his nose in distaste, but gives Dean his attention as well.

“Go ahead, what do you have to tell us that’s more important than a way to get the angels back topside?”

“We’re going to comicon!”

“What?!” Sam blurts, as Cas tilts his head quizzically at such a strong angle that it looks painful. 

“Yup, just got off the phone with Charlie, she’s coming up tomorrow, then we’re heading to Kansas City with her Thursday.”

“So, you’re telling me that _comicon_ is more important than the angels?” Sam sounds exhausted from the conversation, like he’s dealing with an especially annoying child. 

“Hell yeah, Sammy! We get to wear costumes,” Dean points a thumb at his own chest proudly, pushing back his shoulders, “ _I_ get to be _Batman_.”

“Costumes?? Are you _serious_ , Dean? We’re grown men! Grown men don’t wear costumes, children wear costumes.”

“Yeah, well we fucking didn’t, did we?” Dean snaps out.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean, shit,” Sam looks sheepish, “I guess it’s just hard, it wasn’t long after Halloween that Jess, well, you know.”

“I know, and I’m sorry about Jess, really, you know that, but this, this is different, plus I’ve got the perfect costume for you.”

Sam arches an eyebrow, “Oh yeah?”

“Thor!” Dean pumps a fist in the air in triumph.

“Thor?” 

“Yes, Thor. You’ve got his hammer, and, you know, the hair. And you’re a giant. It’s perfect.”

Sam shoots him a bitchface, but relents, “Fine, you find me the costume, I’ll go as Thor.”

Cas has been strangely quiet during the conversation, and when Dean glances down at him, he sees the fallen angel deep in thought, “And babe, I haven’t thought of anything for you yet, but I will, if you want me to.”

“I think I can find something.” Cas grins, because he loves the shit out of trying new human customs, and doing it himself.

 

That night, Cas spends hours upon hours on the internet, until eventually it’s nearing 3 in the morning, and Dean drags him to bed.

As soon as Charlie shows up, bright and early Tuesday morning, Cas, despite the early hour and the fact that he hasn’t had his coffee yet, snags the redhead and drags her to the guest room she stays in when she visits, whispering with her the whole way. Charlie gets a smile that won’t stop growing, threatening to split her face it’s so wide. Then they shut the door, and Dean is left standing in the foyer.

He goes in the kitchen to find Sam drinking coffee and reading that same book from the day before.

“So that was weird.” He starts.

Sam doesn’t acknowledge him.

“Yep, weird, weird, weird.”

“Hmmm?” Sam intones, but doesn’t look up from his book.

“You know what, I’m just gonna go get our, yeah, ok, bye.”

Sam grunts out something that might have been bye, maybe.

When Dean gets back, hours later, bearing a spandex Batman costume that fit so good Dean would do himself, and a Thor costume, size gigantor, he finds Cas and Charlie in the kitchen, still whispering, this time over grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, one of Cas’ new favorite meals.

When he walks in, they clam up.

Dean tries to control the hurt, knows that they’re probably not talking about him, but he’s still nervous, and it stings. _Don’t be such a girl_ he tells himself.

Than Cas gives him a megawatt smile, “Hello, Dean.” and he walks over and punctuates his standard greeting with its recent addition of a kiss. Dean smiles against Cas’ lips, and replies into his mouth, “Hey babe, what are you two ladies in here gabbing about?”

Cas holds his index finger up to Dean’s lips, and shakes his head, “It’s a secret.”

Charlie walks over and tugs Cas from Dean’s arms, “Sorry, Romeo, but your Juliet and I have some shopping to do.”

As they walk away, Charlie takes pity on Dean, and looking over her shoulder mouths “costume” to him with a quick thumbs up.

Dean smiles, and then notices that they left a sandwich and bowl of soup for him. His smile grows.

 

That night Cas and Charlie return late, Cas has a shopping bag hidden behind his back, and he hides it away in Charlie’s room. When Dean tries to sneak in later to peek inside, Charlie catches him.

“Nope, no boys allowed.” She stares him down, arms crossed over her chest.

“You let Cas in there.” Dean whines,

“Cas is different, he doesn’t count, now shoo.”

Defeated, Dean seeks out Cas, and proceeds to beg, “Please, babe, please, just tell me what you’re going as.” 

Cas refuses, then spends the rest of Tuesday night keeping Dean good and distracted in their room.

 

Wednesday everyone is lazing around in the TV room eating greasy take out and watching Firefly, Charlie and Sam in overstuffed armchairs, and Dean sprawled on the couch, Cas leaning back against him in the crook of his legs. Dean nuzzles into Cas’ neck, and tries yet again, “Please, babe.”

“No, Dean.”

“Not even a hint?”

Cas relents, gives a frustrated sigh and says, “Fine. I’ll give you a hint. In my research on the internet I discovered that when people dress up, couples costumes are very popular. That’s all you’re getting out of me.”

Dean gives him a kiss on the cheek, “Thank you.”

They snuggle deeper into the sofa and each other, and focus back on the television.

Well, mostly. Dean tries to focus on the television, but can’t stop pondering Cas’ hint. A couples costume. Cas knows Dean is going as Batman, so obviously it’s a Batman character. They’ve watched both episodes of the campy 60’s TV show, and all the movies, so it could be anyone. Dean wonders who would appeal to Cas. Maybe the Joker? Cas tended to root for good guys, but he always enjoyed a charismatic villain. Still, that doesn’t really scream ‘couples costume’. It has to be Robin. 

Dean gets lost in a fantasy of Cas in tiny green shorts, and manages to miss the rest of Firefly, and the first half of Serenity. He’s only startled out of it when Cas cranes his neck back and gruffly whispers in Dean’s ear, “I know how you feel about Captain Mal, but, erm, you’re poking me in the back with that thing.”

Dean chuckles, “Not thinking about Captain Mal, thinking about you, in your sexy costume.”

Cas blushes, and whispers, “You don’t even know who I’m going as.”

“Yes I do.” Dean replies.

It’s Cas’ turn to laugh, “No, I really don’t think you do.”

“Guess we’ll just have to wait til tomorrow for me to be proven right then, unless you just want to tell me now.”

Cas pinches Dean on the thigh, hard, “No. Now watch the movie.”

Thursday morning Dean wakes to an empty bed, a very infrequent occurrence since Cas is a notoriously late sleeper. He heads to the kitchen for coffee, where he runs into his brother.

“Morning.” Sam greets.

“Morning, you seen Cas?”

“They’re in Charlie’s room getting ready, they woke me up at the crack of dawn blaring the Spice Girls, I’m surprised you didn’t wake up.”

Dean finishes his coffee, “Guess we should get ready then too.” and heads to the shower.

An hour and a half later finds Dean dressed in head to toe black spandex, cape and utility belt on but mask off so he can see better for the drive to Kansas City. Sam is standing next to him, awkward in his cape and armor, “I can’t believe you talked me into this.” Sam groans.

“Shut up, you love it.” Dean replies, and sticks out his tongue at his brother.

“Are you two almost ready?” Dean yells through Charlie’s door, for the fifth time, “We were supposed to leave half an hour ago!”

Charlie emerges from a barely cracked door. She looks fantastic, yellow and green spandex hugging her petite figure, topped with a cropped brown leather jacket. She has white extensions clipped in the front of her red hair, and it’s all teased up. 

“Rogue! Very cool.” Dean high fives her.

“Thanks, but you haven’t seen anything yet,” she has an evil glint in her eye that makes Dean nervous, “Castiel, come on out and show off your sweet costume!”

The door opens, and all the sudden Dean really, really wishes he wasn’t wearing skin tight spandex, not with the way Charlie is staring at him waiting for his reaction. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Sam’s jaw drop, and his brother starts sputtering, searching for words.

Cas is dressed, head to toe in glossy black vinyl like a second skin, topped with a mask connected to cat ears, and he’s perched on top of knee high stiletto boots. There are white stitches laced all over the costume. Cas lips are painted with shiny, blood red lipstick, and against the black and red, his blue eyes, lined in black liner, look like they’re glowing. The black vinyl costume hugs his trim silhouette, leaving literally nothing to the imagination. Dean can even see just the hint of what looks like panty lines. Women's panty lines.

While Dean tries to redirect enough blood back to his brain to remember how to speak, Sam finally gets out words of his own.

“Cas, you, you know that’s a women’s costume, right?”

“Yes Sam, even if I hadn’t noticed when watching the films, the ‘woman’ part of the name Catwoman would have likely tipped me off.” Cas replies, just a hint of irritated sarcasm tinting his words.

“Sorry, it’s just, then why are you wearing it?”

“Until recently, if you recall, I was a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent. I don’t particularly care about proper human gender roles.”

“Oh, well, right on.” Sam replies, sounding embarrassed. 

Dean finally manages to speak, “You two, go, now, without us.” He almost squeaks.

“What?” Sam, Cas, and Charlie ask, all turning to face him at the same time.

Dean leans against the wall, strategically crossing his legs to hide what had quickly become a painful erection, while trying to appear nonchalant. His mouth is bone dry, making it hard to speak, but he struggles on, “Cas and I, are uh, staying here. I, um, I’m not feeling well, and I need Cas to take care of me. So go on, now. Please.”

“But I wanted to go to the comicon.” Cas pouts.

“Please, babe, I need you,” Dean poorly fakes a cough, “I think I’m coming down with that, uh, flu that’s going around.”

Sam and Charlie both have matching expressions of doubt, while Cas’ face transforms into a knowing smirk.

“Yeah, ok, whatever, Dean. C’mon Charlie, let’s go, I’m sure Dean needs to get to bed.” It was Sam’s turn to give a smirk.

As soon as Sam and Charlie leave the hallway, but before the front door even shuts, Dean lunges across the hall and presses Cas up against the opposite wall, grinding his spandex clad hard on into Cas’ vinyl clad thigh, “Catwoman, babe?! Fucking Catwoman? Do you have _any_ idea what you’re doing to me?”

“Well, the impressive erection currently rubbing against my thigh is a good clue.” Cas breathes into Dean’s ear.

“Bed, now.” Dean commands, voice low and rough.

It takes longer than they’d like to get undressed, peeling off spandex and vinyl not exactly conducive to spontaneous lovemaking. Still, Dean is rewarded when, once Cas is finally undressed, he finds his boyfriend’s own hard on encased in black lace boyshorts. 

Cas gives a shy grin, “Boxer briefs showed too much, so I borrowed these from your drawer, I hope you don’t mind.”

By the time Cas finishes speaking, Dean is on his knees, his mouth too occupied to form a reply, but Cas is pretty certain that the hunter doesn’t mind. 

Later as they lay in bed, shredded synthetic fabrics strewn all over the bedroom, both men sweaty and only wearing matching post-coital glows, Dean has a thought.

“Angel, if I hadn’t gone as Batman, had maybe gone as Han Solo instead, cause I did think about it, what would you have worn then?”

Cas takes a minute to think, absentmindedly running his fingers up and down Dean’s back as they lay facing each other like parenthesis. He comes up with his answer, and looks Dean straight in the eye, like always. 

“I think I probably would have gone as Princess Leia.”

“Oh yeah?” Dean asks with a wicked grin, “Which costume?”

“The gold slave bikini.” Cas answers in a monotone, though he buries his face in Dean’s chest to try and hide his grin.

Dean grabs him, flips him on his back, and climbs on top, ready for round two. There’s a devious glint in his green eyes, “Oh, we are so doing this again next year!” He exclaims before stealing Cas' mouth for a sloppy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is dressed in Michelle Pfeiffer's Catwoman costume, cause it's by far the hottest Catwoman costume. 
> 
> So after watching the teaser they put out for season 9, and anticipating the pain that is coming, I'm confident in saying that this 'verse is going to go on indefinitely, as my safe, happy hiding place. So lots more punk rock, gender bending, Cas.
> 
> I also want to use this space to say that if you aren't reading Watching You, Watching Me by DevilMadeMeDoIt, that you should start, right now. It's a Destiel AU based on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but you don't need to be familiar with Buffy to read it. Dean is a hunter, and Cas is his Watcher, and it's just amazing, and it effing kills me that more people aren't in love with it like I am, so here 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/893632/chapters/1725039
> 
> go, read, now.


End file.
